Desde mi cielo
by HikariBuffy
Summary: Una muerte corrompe su alma... ¿Qué podrá hacer, en medio de su oscuridad? Es mi primer fic Pareja RavenChico Bestia.


¡¡Holaaa!! Bueno... éste es mi primer fic. Lo escribí hace bastante, hace un año o así. Sé que se parecerá al de "Juntos por toda una vida" pero es que me gustó tanto... Espero que al autor/a de esa historia no le moleste que haya cogido su idea. Pues nada... Allá va.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DESDE MI CIELO

Las lágrimas caen pesadamente de mis ojos cansados. Fluyen por mis mejillas con facilidad, hasta encontrarse con las sábanas. Debajo de las sábanas, está el colchón y encima de él... Estás tú. Inmóvil... inerte. ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme así? Lloro tu pérdida, mientras una suave melodía vuelve a mis oídos. En tu enfermedad, me pediste que te pusiese una de tus canciones preferidas: Desde mi cielo, de Mägo de Oz. Me cantabas su letra a menudo. Dijiste, que era tu canción... a veces, la dulzura de la melodía hacía que se me resbalasen cristales de las mejillas. Cristales de la ventana de la felicidad, los cuales se comenzaba a resquebrajar...

Ahora que está todo en silencio 

_Y que la cama me besa el corazón._

_Os quiero decir adiós, porque ha llegado la hora,_

_De que andéis un camino ya sin mí._

La muerte es mi peor pesadilla y tu parecías no temerla. Siempre te lo tomaste con humor, como siempre... Hasta, tendido ahí pareces feliz. Has muerto con una sonrisa en los labios. Mi corazón se desangra poco a poco... sangre de la poca felicidad que me quedaba, y se comienza a rellenar del veneno de la melancolía.

_Hay tanto por lo que vivir,_

_No llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar_

_Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír._

Fuiste mi primer amor, y aún lo eres. El único que supo levantar mi ánimo y el único que ocupaba mi mente en los ratos libres. Tus ojos son los que me envolvían en tus besos, y fuiste el único que me comprendió en ésta perra vida. Cuánto me costó aprender a amar, pero contigo el aprendizaje fue un juego. Disfrutaba contigo. Las noches pasionales en las que nos fundíamos en un solo ente para forjar aún mas nuestro amor entre los besos y las caricias. Éramos tan diferentes... pero aún así tenías algo que me motivaba a amarte. Y fue lo que hice... Y haré.

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte, _

_Y sólo el viento sabe,_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme,_

_Hay tantas cosas que no te dije en vida_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo,_

_Y ahora que no estoy junto a ti..._

_Te cuidaré desde aquí._

Estoy cansada de llorar. Pero no dejo de hacerlo. La angustia me aprisiona. Mis compañeros me intentan consolar, pero no pueden. Sólo tú podrías hacerlo... Pero no estás.¡No estás! Cruel realidad... Me pesa tanto el alma, que creo que se llena de fantasmas. Que corrompen la antigua armonía de mi ser, y que, junto con mi mente, desgarran y destrozan no sólo lo que me rodea, sino también mi interior. La tentación de la muerte ahora parece calmarme. La tentación de partir mi corazón en dos. Creo que podría funcionar para ahuyentar aquel veneno que ahora estaba dentro de mí.

Sé que la culpa os acosa 

_Y os susurra un placer más,_

_No hay nada más que reprochar,_

_Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal_

_Y sólo bebo todos los besos que no te di_

Levanto la mirada a tu cuerpo con la esperanza de volverte a ver conmigo.

Me seco las lágrimas y pongo tu canción. Cojo la daga de entre los numerosos libros que moran en mis estanterías. Cantándola, asumo el dolor de la herida que me llevará a la muerte

_Pero mi vida,_

_Yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_Y sólo el viento sabe,_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme,_

_Hay tantas cosas que no te dije en vida_

_Que eres cuánto amo_

_Y ahora que no estoy junto a ti..._

_Te cuidaré desde aquí._

Me clavé el arma... El arma que se supone que debería defender mi vida segando las de otros. Ahora, se vacía mi corazón y mi cuerpo de sangre. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan me recuesto junto a ti. Parece que duermes... Por ello, como otra veces, te beso para darte los buenos días. Para volverte a ver despierto... y muero teniendo tus labios junto a los míos.

_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí,_

_Y muero otra vez si lloráis_

_He aprendido a disfrutar_

_Y soy feliz._

_No llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar_

_Nunca me olvides_

_Me tengo que marchar..._

Ahora camino entre las sombras buscándote. Sé que te encontraré. Por eso vine a buscarte. Vago buscando tu luz. Se me hace una eternidad, en uno de los callejones me dejo caer y lloro desconsoladamente. Algo o alguien me toca y me levanta. Me susurra palabras con calidez y me dice que lo mire. Eres tu... Las lágrimas hacen brotar una sonrisa y mis ojos son cegados por la luz que he encontrado. Te abrazo y la calidez parece remendar la herida tan profunda que me hizo tu muerte.

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_Y sólo el viento sabe,_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme,_

_Hay tantas cosas que no te dije en vida_

_Que eres cuanto amo _

_Y ahora que no estoy junto a ti..._

_Te cuidare desde aquí._

_Desde mi cielo,_

_Os arroparé en la noche_

_Y os acunaré en los sueños_

_Y espantaré todos los miedos_

_Desde mi cielo,_

_Os esperará escribiendo_

_No estoy solo pues me cuidan_

_La libertad y la esperanza._

_Yo nunca os olvidaré..._

-Te amo...

Palabras que resuenan en mis oídos... Me besas...

-Yo; más que eso aún...

Ya sé que es un poco... Mmm... pastelosa. Pero yo creo que no está tan mal. Ahora sólo falta que vosotros, con vuestros reviews, me animéis un poco a crear mas historias y me subais también la moral, porque... Si os digo la verdad, me arrepiento un poco de haber publicado esta historia. Demostradme que no me tengo que arrepentir, ¡por favor! Bueno, un besazo a tods.


End file.
